1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly, to a bicycle including a saddle which is arranged to extend to left and right sides along a longitudinal axis between front and rear ends of the bicycle's frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As bicycles are more lightweight, convenient and affordable, they have been commonly used as a means of transport for about two hundred years. Besides, in light of the global energy crisis and an increase in environmental awareness, more and more people are using bicycles as vehicles for transport, hoping that fewer emissions of carbon dioxide by cars and motorbikes help reduce air pollution and that energy consumption is reduced too, let alone cycling exercise has many health benefits.
Conventionally, a bicycle saddle is designed to include a main body having a flat surface, and wherein the front part of the main body extends forward and is generally long and narrow in shape. The back part of the saddle's main body extends to left and right sides of the bicycle and covers a larger area. The saddle is secured to the seat post of the bicycle for riding. However, the long, narrow part of the saddle is placed under the rider's natal cleft and crotch area, which causes pressure and pain to the tip of the hip bone due to the contact between the bone tip and the saddle. Moreover, the rubbing between the crotch area and the saddle may cause abrasions to the crotch after a long time riding.
In view of the above drawbacks associated with conventional bicycle saddles, the present invention provides a new type of bicycle saddle and a bicycle including that saddle. The bicycle saddle according to this invention is simple in structure, easy to assemble, and more ergonomically fit to the rider, so that the rider can enjoy an easier and more comfortable riding.